Old Friends, New Problems
| image = Image:Rdr_old_friends.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Beecher's Hope | end = Beecher's Hope | prereqs = Pestilence | giver = Abigail Marston | location = West Elizabeth | rewards = | previous = Abigail Marston mission strand: "Pestilence" | next = Jack Marston mission strand: "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story The Marstons receive a telegram from Bonnie MacFarlane. Abigail is jealous and gets John Marston to read it aloud as she can't read. The telegram says that Bonnie needs corn urgently because all the harvest has been eaten by bugs. Abigail points out that corn sacks are the only thing that haven't been stolen while they have been away thanks to Uncle's negligence. Abigail accompanies Marston on the ride to MacFarlane's Ranch using the ride to interrogate Marston about Bonnie. She appears to be very jealous and John points this out. Upon arriving, Abigail and Bonnie are introduced and develop an amiable first aquaintance while Marston and Amos unload the corn. When Marston and Abigail leave, Bonnie stands in the road looking after them. It seems she may have had feelings for Marston after all. Abigail is cheered immensely and she happily discusses things with Marston on the ride home. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Abigail Marston mission: "Pestilence" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Drive Abigail in the wagon to deliver the corn to the General Store at MacFarlane's Ranch. *Drive Abigail home. Mission Details Another simple mission. Get in the cart and drive as fast as possible, as this mission is timed. Abigail will join John in the cart, as she wants to make sure John doesn't have a thing for Bonnie. The route goes through Thieves' Landing and over to MacFarlane's Ranch. Once there, Abigail and Bonnie will have a chat, while John gets some help from one of the ranch hands to unload the cart. The drive home is equally uneventful. Just follow the same road through Thieves' Landing to Beecher's Hope and Marston Ranch. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Does not reach MacFarlane's ranch in time. *Assaults Abigail, Jack or Uncle. *Kills his own horse. *Kills the horses pulling the wagon. *Crashes the wagon. *Assaults any livestock. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults townsfolk. *Dies. Trivia *This mission's name is a reference to one of the first missions in the story, "New Friends, Old Problems". *When Abigail states John has had "one too many blows to the head" on the drive home, John agrees. This could be a reference to Captain De Santa's betrayal in Mexico, in which John was knocked unconscious. *This is the mission where Abigail confesses that she can't read. However, she must have been able to read Bonnie's name, as she knew who it was from. However another possibility is that the post office told her who sent it. Video zS3UP2OMLMc Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player